FriendShipt
by JeffHardysangel
Summary: Amarill Rhiannon Mercante and Kayla Shyann Valentine are best friends that work WWE. Amarill dates Matt Hardy and Kayla dates Shannon Moore. What happens when someone walks into their life and tries to mess everything up?


Amarill Rhiannon Mercante and Kayla Shyann Valentine are best friends that work WWE. Amarill dates Matt Hardy and Kayla dates Shannon Moore. What happens when someone walks into their life and tries to mess everything up?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Intro. Kayla was in the kitchen of her and Amarill's home that was in the woods where no one could really find it. They really didn't go out that much like to town or anything because they really had everything they needed because they go out each other goes out with a person that works for WWE. Kayla laughed at the thought cause in the life of WWE girlfriend or wife wasn't too good sometimes. You would either watch show praying that they didn't get hurt or pray that you don't get a call in the middle of the night saying that who ever you are with is in the hospital. But both Amarill and Kayla learned to deal with things that happened in their lives.  
  
Home  
  
Kayla had just got done cleaning the dishes when Amarill walked in from being outside playing with her Doberman named buddy. Kayla heard the dog outside then opened the door and the dog came running in. Amarill laughed at her self when the dog came up and jumped on the couch.  
  
"Buddy, Down." Kayla said about walking to the couch. The dog hopped down the couch then laid down on the floor. Right then the phone rung, Kayla looked her watch then shook her head a little.  
  
Amarill got the phone and was smiling.  
  
"Hey Shannon, Aren't you suppose to call a little bit later then this?" Amarill asked causing Kayla to look at her. "Would you like the phone Kayla?" she added.  
  
Kayla got up from the sofa and got the phone from Amarill. She sat down in the chair beside the table that had the phone on it.  
  
"Hello baby." Kayla said smiling. She talked the phone for about 30 min. Amarill wanted to talk to Matt but he hadn't called in 2 days that usually called every a least once or twice a day but he hadn't.  
  
Kayla looked up at Amarill who reading a book with buddy at her feet at the end of the couch. She shook her head then sat down on the couch. Right then Kayla's cell phone went off. Amarill looked at her like she was crazy but Kayla smiled at the phone then answered it.  
  
"Hello hot stuff." Kayla said in a sexy voice. That caused Amarill to look up at her. "Would you like to talk to your darling?" she added. Amarill's head popped up and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello baby." Amarill said very happy. Kayla shook head laughing then walked over to Buddy who looking at her when Amarill got up and got the phone so she started to pet him which he loved. Kayla sat down on the sofa and Buddy put his head on her lap and she started to pet him, about 10 mins. Later she hung and Kayla smiled at her because she had her old glow back.  
  
"Told you he would call Ms. Busy Body." said Kayla acting like her mother which got Amarill to laugh like crazy.  
  
"He wants to us to go to the next show which is Raleigh this week." Amarill said smiling like crazy.  
  
"Don't you know that Smackdown is being taped today?" Kayla said laugh as Amarill took off running up the stairs to her bedroom. Kayla laughed like crazy then followed upstairs then Buddy soon followed behind Kayla.  
  
Amarill's Bedroom  
  
She was looking through the closet in bedroom like crazy. Finally she picked out a black tank top w/ mesh covering, plaid skirt bout thigh length and black velvet boots calf high boots. Kayla shook head and walked into the bedroom and went to the other closet that was some of her clothes and the rest was Amarill's clothes. Kayla pulled out a white baby tee that says I'm no angel on it and a silver glitter jacket over that with metallic silver leather pants and chunky black boots, bout calf high. They both went to different bathrooms and changed fast  
  
Smackdown  
  
"Welcome back to show everyone, up next we have a tag team match. Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore against Doug and Danny Basham." said Tazz talking to Michael.  
  
"I'm looking forward to this match, plus I think that both Matt and Shannon's girlfriends are ready for this match too Tazz." Michael said pointing over to where Kayla and Amarill were. The camera went over to them and it showed them and they waved. Most of the people in the crowd where booing when Matt and Shannon walked out, Kayla and Amarill couldn't but laugh at them till they both walked over to them hugged them and kissed them. Kayla cheered a little but Amarill was a different story she cheered like crazy. Matt did the twist of faith on Danny and got the win. They both cheered. Matt and Shannon limped up the ramp.  
  
"Wow Tazz, Matt and Shannon won a match with out cheating this time." Michael said laughing.  
  
"Oh Michael shut up." Tazz said laughing a little.  
  
When the match was over Kayla and Amarill both walked backstage.  
  
Backstage  
  
Matt and Shannon were waiting on them when they got back there. Kayla walked over to Shannon who had his arms open and hugged her. Matt just walked up to Amarill and kissed her. She couldn't but kiss back. Kayla and Shannon both laughed at them. Right when they pulled apart Dawn Marie and Torrie Wilson walked by and both touched Matt and Shannon. Kayla and Amarill looked at each other then shot Torrie and Dawn a look which got them smiling.  
  
"Don't do it baby they aren't worth it." Matt told her laughing.  
  
"Hey we only have eyes for you guys trust me." Shannon said as he tightly hugged Kayla's shoulder.  
  
Both girls just nodded then walked with them to their locker room. Kayla and Shannon walked in first talking like crazy. Matt and Amarill walked in talking like crazy also. They got their bag and went to chance. Both girls started to talk to each other about the show then started to watch the rest of the show. Shannon's cell phone went off and Kayla picked up and both of them looked at the id on the phone. Kayla looked again the answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello Shannon baby?"  
  
"Umm No this is his girlfriend Kayla."  
  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry my name is Brittany Shannon's girlfriend."  
  
Kayla looked at Amarill then hung up the phone then lean back against the couch with a mad look on her face. When both of the guys walked out of the bathrooms saw her look.  
  
"Baby what is wrong?" Shannon asked walking up to her. He tried to touch her and pulled away from him.  
  
"Who is Brittany Shannon?" Kayla asked getting up from the couch. Matt moved away from them then sat down on the floor.  
  
"Brittany Simons, She is my ex girlfriend from high school Kayla." Shannon answered.  
  
Kayla looked at him then started to walk out of the locker room but he stopped her and turned her around to look at him. Kayla looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She looked down at the floor and he hugged her.  
  
"Shannon if you ever cheat on Kayla I'll hurt you!" Amarill said laughing. Shannon looked her then nodded.  
  
"Same goes for you Matt if you cheat on her I'll do the same thing." Kayla said hugging Shannon by his waist.  
  
"Trust me Kayla I'm not going to cheat on Amarill she'll hurt me if do." He told her which cause to her laugh.  
  
Kayla smiled against Shannon's neck then smiled.  
  
"Come on guys let get." Amarill said getting up and walking toward the door.  
  
Kayla and Shannon nodded their heads in agreement. Matt and Shannon got their bags and walked out of the locker room. Matt and Amarill were talking in their own little world again but Shannon and Kayla watched them from behind. Shannon picked Kayla up in his arm started to walk a little faster then Matt and Amarill.  
  
"Both of you walk too slowly." Shannon yelled over his shoulder and then they started to walk fast.  
  
Kayla laughed when Amarill ran up behind Shannon slapped him on his back. Matt laughed a little then opened the door and they walked out into the parking lot where they got into car and left for the hotel. 


End file.
